Make-out Paradise (Sasuke X Naruto Lemon)
by Yaoi Wastland
Summary: Sasuke's attempt to steal Kakashis book was successful the only problem is, he gets a little horny after reading it. (YAOI/ SMUT)


" _D-Did you find it?_ " Naruto giggled as he watched Sasuke approach him. The Uchiha kid smirked ever so slightly as he held up an orange book, with a title that read Make-Out Paradise'.

The blonde smiled as he reached out for the book, only to have Sasuke rip it in half. The blonde gasped as Sasuke throws the torn book into a nearby River. "oops sorry" Sasuke said sarcastically.

" _You did that on purpose!_ " The angry boy snapped. Sasuke smirked once more as he walked up to the blonde, to the point were he was only inches away.

 _" Are you that desperate to have read it?"_

Naruto blushed, as he felt Sasuke's warm breath on his lips.

 _"Well Kakashi Sensei is always reading it, so I am a little curious"_

Sasuke smiled as he attacked Naruto to the ground, pinning him down.

 _"In that case I'll show you what I read"_

Naruto's eyes widen, Sasuke smashes his lips against Uzumakis. He tries to break away, but the boy on top of him held tightly onto his wrists and used his body weight to hold him still. He then breaks away to catch his breath.A string of saliva dripped from the Uchihas mouth and fell onto the blondes cheek.

 _"Thats disgusting Sasuke, let me go"_

Naruto groaned.

The boy on him licked the mess from his cheek." _Why? You're already nice and wet"_ Sasuke teased as he rubbed his member against Naruto's.

Naruto moaned slightly, he could feel his cock getting excited. He didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying this.

" _I'm going to let go now, trust me I'll make this feel good_ "

Sasuke released his hands. Now things can be taken to the next level. Sasuke took off Naruto's pants along with his shirt.

The blonde blushed as he was now half naked.

" _You should take your clothes off too, so I won't be the only one. It's kinda embarrassing_ " Naruto spoke shyly.

Sasuke Smirked as he fully undressed himself.

" _Hey Naruto, are you a Virgin?_ " asked the Raven haired boy . Naruto was shocked from the sudden questions and sighed.

" _Y-yes_ " He stuttered

Sasuke's soft lips pressed firmly onto the blondes.

" _Really, because im going to fuck you senseless_ " The Uchiha kid said with pure lust in his eye.

The boy returned to the kiss, and bit harshly onto Naruto's bottom lip. The boy then slid his tongue into the blondes mouth. There tongues danced,as there saliva mixed together. Sasuke began to suck on his neck leaveing numerous marks. He slowly sticks his fingers down the blondes underwear, removing them. They were both now fully naked.

Naruto gave out soft moans, as the Raven played with one of his nipples as the other hand stroked the blondes member, as his lips left love Bites all over his body.

Uchiha then brought his mouth to Uzumakis growing erection. Sasuke licked the sides of his member.

Naruto moaned griping onto the grass.

" _S...Sasuke Stop t..teasing me!_ "

The Raven snickered as he put the tip of his penis in his mouth slightly sucking.

" _Sa...Sasuke!_ "

Naruto moaned getting a little eager.

Sasuke put the rest of the blondes length into his mouth, deep throating him.

Naruto groaned in pleasure.

Uchiha continued to do it faster until Naruto gave out a quick warning.

" _Im almost th...Ughh..There_ "

Sasuke released just in time as warm sticky semen shot out all over the blonde's stomach. The Raven smirked as he collected the liquid onto his fingers planning to use it as lube.

"Ready for the fun part? Sasuke asked bringing his fingers towards Naruto's entrance. The blonde nodded, spreading his legs out to leave more room.

Sasuke inserted the first digit slowly.

Uzumaki moaned.

" _How does that feel?"_

The boy on top of him asked.

 _"It feels good, add the second one"_

He nodded and added the second digit,

causing Naruto to feel a little pain, but after pumping it in a couple of times the pain disappeared.

 _"Now..mmm..the third one"_ Sasuke smiled, adding the last finger.

The blonde groaned in discomfort.

pulling out the grass from the ground.

Sasuke waited a minute before moving his fingers out then back in. He proceeded with this pattern.

 _"Sasuke, give me the real thing now"_

Sasuke took out his wet fingers then put his own memeber up to Naruto's entrance.

 _"Once I start I won't Stop, got it?"_

The Raven said pushing the tip of his cock into the boy beneath him. The blonde squeeze his eyes shut.

 _"G..Got it"_ He replied

Sasuke started to push the rest of his length in him, doing is little by little.

Now Sasuke was fully inside him. He stayed still for a moment, then started thrusting at a slow pace.

 _"Hmm, It doesn't hurt that bad, you can move faster"_ Naruto moaned

Sasuke strated moving faster, a couple minutes later he starts moveing even faster than before.

Untill the raven found the blondes sweet spot.

" _Ahhh, Right there! Fuck me harder...Deeper"_

Naruto's whole body was taken over by pleasure. Sasuke lifted the blonde's legs over his shoulders giving him access to thrust even deeper, repeatedly hitting that sweet spot harder each time.

 _"It feels so good to be inside you"_ Sasuke said through moans.

Naruto blushed as he came closer and closer to climax.

 _"Im Cumming!!"_ The blonde screamed. Sasuke trusted as fast as he could. Then both boys finally reach there orgasm. They both were sweating and panting. Sasuke layed down next to Naruto. He kissed him softly, then layed back down.

 _"Good morning you Two, have you guy's seen my book?"_

Naruto and Sasuke shot up, and saw Kakashi Sensei staring down at them.

they scattered away from each other, and started to quickly put there clothes back on.

 _"How long were you there Sensei!?"_

Naruto asked nervously.

 _"I Was here the whole time"_

Kakashi replied.

Sasuke and Naruto both turned pale.


End file.
